<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Day In The Life Of...Crymini by Bookworm4567</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24320608">A Day In The Life Of...Crymini</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm4567/pseuds/Bookworm4567'>Bookworm4567</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Broken [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drug Use, Gen, Underage Stripper, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:49:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24320608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm4567/pseuds/Bookworm4567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>We know about those who work at the Hazbin Hotel, but what about the patients? First up is Crymini, and she's not having a good day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Broken [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Day In The Life Of...Crymini</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This ties into Broken, I promise.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <em>Progress report for: Crymini</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <em><strike>Age of Death (AOD):</strike> </em>
</p><p>
  <strike> <em>DOD:</em> </strike>
</p><p>
  <em>Age: 17 (Hellborn)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Demon type: Hellhound</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sins: Agression, theft, miscellaneous drug use.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Powers: Strength</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Methods for therapy: Communication</em>
</p><p>Charlie twiddled a fuzzy rainbow pen between the fingers of her right hand, the pink pom-pom almost hitting the desk several times. There was an impatient sigh and she looked up from the report at the young, punky Hellhound slouched in the chair on the other side of the desk.</p><p>Crymini looked tired, despite it being one in the afternoon. Dark bags hung under her eyes and her long mohawk was in disarray from where Charlie had to physically drag her out of bed for her appointment. That had been no easy feat, she'd almost gotten kicked in the face and Crymini had <em>really</em> sharp toenails!</p><p>"So, Crymini, did you have a busy night last night?"</p><p>Crymini grunted, her shoulders moving in a minute gesture that might have been a shrug. Charlie put her pen down and tented her fingertips.</p><p>"I really hate to say it, but you kinda looked like you were out drinking again last night" and smelled like it. The Yeager Bomb stink was so strong it was making her eyes want to water "Crymini, do you remember what we agreed you would do when you decided to live at the hotel?"</p><p>Crymini's ear twitched, and she scrubbed a hand beneath her nose, offering nothing. Charlie sighed and leaned forwards.</p><p>"We agreed that you would not drink any alcohol other than the daily single drink limit set here at the hotel. You already have one strike against you and I would hate for you to-"</p><p>"I wasn't fucking drinking, okay? You can't prove shit!" Crymini growled, snapping her jaws. Charlie jumped and her fingers laced on instinct. Dammit, she wasn't supposed to do that, she was supposed to be getting the hang of this by now! She cleared her throat and tried to keep her voice steady.</p><p>"Well, I, I would love to believe you but the, the fact of the matter is that I can <em>literally</em> smell the alcohol on you as we speak, so-"</p><p>"Yeah, so I was in a club! That doesn't mean I was drinking! Everyone was fucking drinking and some moron spilled his fucking drinks on me! Don't start accusing me of shit just to make yourself feel fucking important, <em>bitch!"</em></p><p>Charlie resisted the urge to groan and rub her temples. Barely "Crymini" she said, forcing herself to stay positive and calm "through this therapy, we are trying to help you become a better person, and that will only work if you stick to the guidelines we set out for you!"</p><p>Crymini snorted, crossing her arms over her chest "Yeah, and you'd know all about being a good person, wouldn't you? How <em>is </em>the girlfriend doing?"</p><p>Charlie's fingers twitched "W-we're not here to talk about me. Now, I'd like to go over the goals we set up the previous week-"</p><p>"I bet she'd would have a lot to say about how <em>good</em> you are, huh? Or maybe the Radio Demon would know better?" Crymini smirked, clearly enjoying the discomfort she caused her 'Therapist'</p><p>For a moment, Charlie felt a burn behind her eyes as her scleras wanted to turn red. She closed them, her fingers stiff against each other as she took a deep, deep breath. She was the one in charge, here, she was the authority, she was the adult, she had to act like it!</p><p>"Your goals" she said like Crymini had never spoken, if a little stiffly "that we set the previous week, were for you to lower your alcohol intake-"</p><p>"I WASNT FUCKING DRINKING FOR FUCKS SAKE! WHO ARE YOU TO CALL ME A LIAR, HUH PRINCESS?!"</p><p>Wearily, Charlie leaned her head forwards and touched her forehead to the tips of her fingers. Every time. She had had Crymini as a patient for four months now and they started their appointments like this every. Damn. Time. When she actually showed up, that is! Vaggie kept saying that she should just kick her out-what chance did a Hellborn have of getting into Heaven, anyway?-but Charlie couldn't do it. How could she give up on a patient, on any patient? It went against everything she believed!</p><p>...Even when certain patients were being extremely annoying!</p><p>"Could you lower your voice, please-"</p><p>"Fuck you! Fuck this! I'm going back to bed, I got a fucking headache!"</p><p>She started to get up to leave and Charlie sighed and started to rise too, but before she could call out the door suddenly burst open and knocked Crymini straight into the opposite wall.</p><p>Niffty appeared a second later holding the doorknob "Hey Charlie! Sorry for not knocking but Vaggie told me to tell you that your two o'clock has arrived!"</p><p>"Oh!" Charlie stood upright, suddenly excited as she got up "Yes! Just let me finish up here and have her send them to my office!"</p><p>Niffty nodded curtly and left, and Charlie clapped her hands happily. Just yesterday she'd gotten a call asking for two places in the hotel. That meant two new possible patients! Two!!!</p><p>"I'm sorry, Crymini, but it looks like we'll be finishing a little sooner than planned today. You cool if we pick this up tomorrow?"</p><p>From the wall an unforgiving groan rose, and a spotted, shaky hand rose up and flipped her the bird.</p><p>"Cool beans!"</p><p>*</p><p>Fucking. Bitch!</p><p>Crymini got up and rubbed her aching head, and with a viscious growl she stomped out of stupid Charlie's stupid office. Fucking stupid buggy little shit, the next time she saw her she was gonna kick her into the fucking ceiling ARGH!</p><p>With a viscious growl she stomped out of stupid Charlie's stupid office. Her mood didn't improve when she happened to run into her second-least favourite sinner in this place.</p><p>"You look more pissed than usual, Wolfie, did the moon come out too early or something? Heh heh"</p><p>Snarling harder Crymini roared "Get <em>fucked</em>, HotSpot!"</p><p>The salamander just laughed, leaning out of his room in a tank top that was at least two sizes too small and a pair of baggy grey bottoms "I'll take that as a yes!"</p><p>Crymini sneered "And I'll take your stupid comment as a way to cover up the fact that you suck cheesy dick, CockShot!"</p><p>HotSpots smile instantly vanished, and he lowered the arm he had been leaning on to step aggressively towards her, leathery black lips curling over his rotton yellow fangs "Say that again, bitch"</p><p>"And waste more time on ya? No thanks, faggot!</p><p>"Little...I'll fuckin' teach you, cunt!" HotSpot started towards her, scaled skin starting to steam. Crymini squared up, fury buzzing in her veins and who better to take it out on?</p><p>"A-<em>hem!"</em></p><p>Fuuuuuck!</p><p>Crymini groaned and HotSpot froze as they heard a familiar staticy tone. She looked around the seven foot tank of stupid as the Radio Demon strode up to them, his typical creepy-ass smile in place and his hands behind his back.</p><p>"Whatever are you two doing? Not fighting I hope!"</p><p>HotSpots tongue flicked out. Crymini growled lowly, but that was as far as it went, even she wasn't dumb enough to take on the Radio Demon. If it had been Vaggie it would've been a different story (she still hadn't forgotten about the time Vaggie threatened her with her spear and she'd love to see how the little bitch did without it...)</p><p>HotSpot was obviously thinking along the same lines because his skin stopped steaming, and with a misogynistic slur he went back into his room and slammed the door behind him. Pussy.</p><p>Wait. Shit, that meant she was alone with the Radio Demon!</p><p>Crymini looked at him.</p><p>He looked at her.</p><p>She got the fuck out of there. In the elevator on the way up to her floor she physically shuddered, man, that guy was creepy! Fucking smiling at everyone all the time while stinking of blood, it was downright freaky! Why the princess had picked him for a fuck buddy she'd never know. He looked at you like he wanted to eat you!</p><p>A whooshing sound broke into her thoughts and she pulled her phone out of her pocket. A text notification glowed on her pink and black phone and she opened it up.</p><p>
  <strong>Octavia: hey Skank, u up for the Dome tonight?</strong>
</p><p>Crymini sighed. Fuck, the Fury Dome would've been the perfect way to blow off some steam...dammit!</p><p>
  <strong>Crymini: Sorry Slut, gotta work 2nite. Rain check?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Octavia: Fuck u, ur dead to me.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Crymini: bitch, plz, u luv me.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Octavia: u wish, dyke. U r so DD next time.</strong>
</p><p>Oh yeah, that was happening!</p><p>
  <strong>Crymini: Uuuh, since when have we driven sober? EVER?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Octavia: Since you destroyed my dads favourite car and he said that he would flay you alive if you ever drove drunk again.</strong>
</p><p>Oh right. <em>That! </em>Yeah, she really didn't wanna get on Stolas' bad side again. </p><p>
  <strong>Crymini: Fine! But ur bringing the booze!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Octavia: Whatever. Have fun shaking ur tits in front of creepy old sinners, bitch</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Crymini: Eat me, whore!</strong>
</p><p>Smiling softly she sent the text and walked out of the elevator in a lighter mood. That talk about booze had given her an idea.</p><p>An <em>awesome</em> idea!</p><p>*</p><p>Later that afternoon Crymini fed some bullshit to Charlie about an early job and stole a car to get to The Booze Hole (she would've stolen Husks booze but the fucking cat had gotten wise to her now. Spray water in HER fucking face!) and kept an ear and eye open as she enforced her Five Finger Discount. She held her breath when the security demon-a freak that was entirely made up of big bulging eyes with blood red arms and legs-seemed to linger on her, but then he looked away and she breathed out. The eye guy wasn't much to worry about, but if he told his boss...Well, he had an Edward Scissorhands situation going on and she had learned the hard way that she couldn't kick his ass.</p><p>Satisfied with the expensive liquor smuggled into her canvas bag she grabbed the cheapest bottle of booze she could find (who the fuck still drank cider?) And went to the checkout where the owner, a lean, sharp-featured stick in a plain white shirt and black pants, stood. Walking in and out without making a purchase? Suspicious. Making even a shitty purchase? Not so much.</p><p>Still, all three of the owners eyes were on her as his finger blades rang her up, looking her up and down for anything incriminate her. Suspicious bastard. </p><p>"Look at you, paying for once. That hotel must be changing you after all" he sniggered.</p><p>"Shut-up, Claw. Just give me my fucking booze, ya dick"</p><p>Smirking he handed her a brown paper bag and she turned to leave, careful not to let her bag jostle and give away the three glass bottles hidden in there, and as she escaped into the outside world she felt a little thrill of smug excitement. Damn, she was gonna get so <em>fucked up!</em></p><p>And then a hand landed on her shoulder "Are you fucking serious, doggie?"</p><p>Crymini froze. The hand squeezed and the hellhound cried out as she was wrenched her back into the store. She fell to her knees, her bag falling along with her and her three precious bottles rolling out onto the dirty brown carpet.</p><p>She saw Claw look at the bottles, then at her, and his finger blades twitched.</p><p>Fuck. Fuck fuck FUCK!</p><p>"Well, well...seems you haven't changed at all"</p><p>FUUUUUCK!</p><p>With a snarl Crymini jumped to her feet and into a fluid fighting stance. Screw therapy, if these guys wanted to fuck with her then they had another thing-</p><p>
  <em>CRASH!</em>
</p><p>Pain slammed into the back of her head and her body went numb as she fell to the ground. Little wet pinpricks rolled down her head, her thoughts were fuzzy, and she knew she was in a fuck-load if trouble.</p><p>"Take her out back, Eyego" Claw drawled "I'd rather not get Hound blood on my carpet. Its new"</p><p>Oh FUCK! She wanted to fight back but her head was throbbing and her body wasn't doing what she wanted it to. All she could manage was a soft groan as the eyeball creep picked her up by the waist. Way too soon she was dragged into the filthy back ally behind the store, where the stink of garbage and piss and dead homeless guy made Crymini's stomach lurch.</p><p>No! Fuck that she was <em>not </em>gonna throw up! She had her pride! Let these fuckers do their worst, she wasn't gonna break! </p><p>
  <em>You think I'm gonna scream for ya, dickhead? You think you're gonna make me cry? That it? Yeah! Right! Do you know where I fucking come from, you old fuck? Your fucking pins ain't gonna do shit to me! You wannabe jackoff penny-pinchin' asshole!</em>
</p><p>She wanted to say it out loud, but even with demonic healing powers she still couldn't manage much more than a 'Ass...hole...'</p><p>She felt a small, sticky hand wrap around her neck, then her back press against something soft and wet. Her stomach turned. She wanted to struggle, bit her head swam and she barely managed a crappy kick. The security guard just held her tighter, cutting off her air until everything went blurry and her legs felt weak.</p><p>
  <em>Bas...bastard!</em>
</p><p>Claw came forward, raking his blades across each other with an ear-bleeding screech. Crymini began to sweat as he came closer, trying to breathe and not panic at the same time. Claw chuckled.</p><p>"Shame that bullshit hotel couldn't straighten you out, mongerel. You might've lived longer"</p><p>Then the blades were coming for her, touching her, sharp blades piercing below the skull in her tunic. Crymini tensed and gritted her teeth.</p><p>
  <em>Dont you scream, dont you scream, don't you FUCKING SCREAM!</em>
</p><p>The blades pierced her stomach with agonising slowness, and Crymini fought not to cry out.</p><p>She heard a growl and thought for a second that it was coming from her, then Claw looked up, frowning, and she just had time to see all three of his eyes widen before a white and grey blur pounced on him and drove him into the ground.</p><p>There was a gasp behind her "CLAW!"</p><p>Suddenly Crymini was falling, and she coughed as air suddenly rushed into her lungs. She backed up on the ground, fearing a trick, but Eyego was running away from her and towards a scene straight out of a creature feature horror.</p><p>Claw was screaming as a huge white hellhound grunted on top of him. From where she was sprawled she couldn't see shit, but she could hear the sounds of flesh tearing and see the sprays of blood. Blades flashed, but they did nothing to deter the attacker. Eyego tried to grab the back of the hellhounds grey hoodie but with a mighty snarl the eye demon was thrown into a wall, a disgusting squelch following as several of his eyes burst.</p><p>Soon enough, Claws screams stopped. There was a snapping of jaws, and then the hellhound was standing up, wiping her blood covered hands on her short black leggings. Then she turned, her muzzle and hoodie was soaked with blood too, but she didn't seem to care as she swept her long platinum blonde hair back behind her head. Then her large pink eyes fixed on the smaller hellhound.</p><p>"Crymini" she said. Blood dripped from her muzzle when she spoke.</p><p>Oh, <em>great!</em></p><p>"Hi Mom..."</p><p>*</p><p>"So, youre robbing convenience stores, hm?" </p><p>Crymini huffed and sucked on her milkshake. The chill stung her throat, and she hadn't liked strawberry milkshakes since she was ten, but it wasn't like she could refuse Ratchets offer when she could barely talk. Her head still hurt like a bitch but at least she could walk again, even if it was to a crappy cafe. With her Mom. Who had just randomly shown up after four months of absence.</p><p>"Yeah, I guess" she croaked, stirring her shake with her straw. Her mom-who hadn't bothered to remove her bloodstained hoodie and was attracting several looks from other patrons of the outdoor cafe-scoffed.</p><p>"So" Ratchet said again, her words mumbled slightly by the spliff she was lighting. She took a deep drag and then blew it into the wind "is this what you call 'Making it on your own?' stealing liquor and almost getting torn apart by lowlife sinners?"</p><p>Crymini's claws dug into her cup "I was handling it!"</p><p>"Yes. I could tell" when Crymini didn't respond Ratchet sighed, tapping off her cigarette and crossing her bloodstained legs. They were spotted with pink, like Crymini's, and her hair pattern, while blonde instead of pink, was exactly like her daughters. For years sinners and hounds and imps had told her how much she looked like her mom, how that meant she was destined for greatness just like her. Too bad their version of great was quite different to Crymini's.</p><p>"Crymini, its been four months"</p><p>Well, Mom wasn't one to waste time, had to give her that.</p><p>"Your father and your brothers and I feel that this little...rebellious streak has run its course. Its time for you to come home, back to the family"</p><p>"Why?" Crymini stirred her milkshake, not looking at her "You got Jim and Grief, what the hell do you need me for?"</p><p>"You are still my daughter" coming from any other parent, that probably would've sounded loving. Coming from Ratchet, it was just plain ownership "and if you want to come home-"</p><p>"Who says I want to come home?"</p><p>Ratchet scoffed "Well, you can't want to stay around <em>here! </em>For Satans sake, you were almost torn apart today, and <em>look </em>at what you're surrounding yourself with!" she gestured distainfully at the sinners sitting at other tables around them, guys dressed in dirty clothes with whores on their arms, girls covered in tattoos and skirts hiked to their snatches. Sinners that were far too low grade by her standards "It isn't fitting, Crymini, not for us. If you come back now, you will be forgiven and we can just forget all about this as long as-'</p><p>"As I be a good pup and play nice, that about right?" Crymini snapped. Her eyes flashed red. Overly sweet milkshake was running over her claws "Forget it, Mom, I'm not coming back, that place ain't home anymore"</p><p>"Don't be ridiculous" Ratchet growled, her own eyes flaring crimson "For fucks sake, Crymini, we have been nothing but patient with you! We let you have a little freedom, take a job at that filthy strip joint, Hells we even allowed you to stay at that godforsaken <em>Hotel, </em>but its now time for you to stop acting like a spoiled brat damn well grow up!"</p><p>"Grow up? Is that what you call it?" there was a splash as Crymini threw her milkshake to the ground. Her hackles rose, trembling with anger "Grow up and be sold off to some chickenshit demon and be his bullet proof vest for the rest of my life?! Kiss his ass and call him Master? No thanks, I'd rather stay a stripper for the rest of my life!"</p><p>"How dare you?!" Ratchet rose in anger, her hackles rising twice as high as her daughters and her eyes burning red, that with the blood on her shirt made her look like a demonic werewolf of lore "It is an honor to be chosen to serve Hells Lords and Ladies! With a little more training you could be aligned with even a prince! But you've let yourself get carried away with this silly hobby -!"</p><p>"It's not a hobby!" Crymini roared. Conversations stopped, but Ratchet didn't so much as bat a crimson eye. </p><p>"Oh yes, I know! Its your <em>destiny</em>, right? To become a big, famous rock star guitar player?" the older hound spat the words like they were filth and Crymini trembled "Your dreams are foolish and childish, Crymini, and the sooner you realise that and come home, the better off you will be!"</p><p>Crymini was shaking, anger and hurt swirling within her in an unforgiving storm. But she forced herself to keep eye contact, to ignore the instinct that screamed at her to bow her head and show her nape. The time where Mommy Ratchet could manipulate her was over. OVER!</p><p>"I'm not coming back. Not ever! I'm gonna make it someday and when I do, you and Dad and Jimini and Grief are gonna totally regret you ever doubted a goldmine like me!"</p><p>"Oh please! Do you even own a guitar yet?"</p><p>"...No! But-"</p><p>"And do you even know how to play a guitar? Drums? Any instrument at all?" her tone turned light, patronizing, and the younger hound seethed.</p><p>"I'm gonna fucking learn! And-and when I do, you're all gonna be kicking yourselves for trying to hold me back!"</p><p>Ratchet literally threw her head back and laughed so hard she might have broken a rib. The laughter went on and on, for hours it seemed, and when it finally ended the older hounds eyes had returned to their usual pink and were filled with mirth.</p><p>"By Fenrir's ghost, I've never heard such bullshit...Oh, alright!" Ratchet sighed, looking down at her daughter like one would a toddler throwing a particularly amusing tantrum "If you want to make a fool out of yourself for a few more months, I'm sure your father will understand. But our patience is running thin, Crymini, and time is running out to make the right choice"</p><p>Then Ratchet patted her on the head, making Crymini dig her claws into her palms with the effort not to futily lunge for her throat, a red mist falling over her vision. By the time it had faded Ratchet was long gone, and Crymini was standing alone, spilled milkshake leaking on the ground by her shoes and a blazing storm of fury burning so deeply and hot she wanted to explode.</p><p>Then she looked up, and noticed all the sinners still gawking at her.</p><p>
  <strong>"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU SONS'A BITCHES LOOKING AT?!"</strong>
</p><p>*</p><p>An hour later saw Crymini still fuming, twitching and snarling with rage as she stormed back into the Hazbin Hotel and dying for someone else to take it out on. The ill-fated sinner in question just happened to be a certain buggy bitch who had knocked her into a wall that morning.</p><p>Niffty looked up as Crymini approached, her little forehead furrowing in a frown "Hey! You had better not be tracking mud in here, young lady, I just finished sweep-!"</p><p>"ARGH!"</p><p>
  <em>SMACK!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"WOOOO!"</em>
</p><p>There was a sickening crack as Nifftys head went through the ceiling and the little demon pused frantically at the cracked plaster, little kegs kicking in the air.</p><p>"Ow! OW! HELP! I'M STUCK!"</p><p>But Crymini was already walking away and not happily! Shit! Her fucking mom had made her so damn mad she just wanted to tear apart everything she could fucking see! But the still rational part of her mind-the part that still feared the Radio Demon-cautioned her otherwise. </p><p>Fuck, she needed something, dammit! Kicking Niffty hadn't been enough and she'd lost her fucking booze bag when that asshole tried to go all Hellraiser on her, she needed something to take the edge off, something to erase her moms voice from her head, something to stop the old childish doubts that jumped to the surface whenever that bitch opened her goddamn <em>mouth-!</em></p><p>And that was how she ended up outside Angel Dusts door. Everyone knew he got the good shit from Val, everyone knew that he was the best at hiding it, and sometimes if she asked very nicely he could be persuaded to share. But when she got there the damn spider wouldn't answer his door, no matter how hard she banged on the damn thing.</p><p>"Fucking dammit, Angel, open up!" she kicked the door, denting it. Nothing. Crymini swore again.</p><p>Guess the ho wasn't in his room! Dammit, how was she supposed go get high now?!</p><p>...Ooh! <em>That </em>was an idea!</p><p>Taking the lift down to the ground floor she walked down the long hallway. As she walked the doors and windows disappeared, until she reached the end of the hall, a single long wall where no rooms existed. Except one.</p><p>The door was not a solid block of deep red mahogony like the others, instead it was a great, pale wooden slab with a small blue surveillance camera fixed right above it, its little silver lenses twisting and turning like a snakes head as it searched for possible intruders. But its movements were scheduled, predictable, and Crymini had no problem avoiding its gaze as she stuck a claw into the lock and made a four quick movements.</p><p><em>Click! </em>The door opened and with the stealth of a floating speck of dust on a dark day she slipped inside Baxters room.</p><p>Walking inside she closed the door gently behind her and took off her shoes. Baxters room was kind of like walking into Frankenstein's laboratory, the space was huge, at least three times the size of any of the other rooms in the hotel, and everywhere you looked there were tables crammed with science stuff and pieces of machinery were hanging off the walls. The floor was linonium, easy to clean and even easier to hear intruders coming. On bare feet she went further in, her nose wrinkling at the chemical stink of the fish's weird experiments and that even weirder smell your room got when you never opened the windows. Along the way she came across the bunsen burner she stole a last week in amongst a bunch of empty flasks and tripods, and thought for a second before she shrugged and snuck it into her jacket, then continued on into the lab.</p><p>It was easy enough to find Baxter himself. You could hear the guys insane cackling a mile away.</p><p>"Yes...yes...YES! HahaHA! My glorious creation! My ingenious masterpiece! My beautiful work of science! Eat, my creature! EAT! AND DEVOUR! AND CONQUER!"</p><p>Jesus fucking Christ, what the fuck was he up to <em>now?</em> Flickering lights entered Crymini's vision as she walked around a large piece of machinery-one that looked worryingly similar to a certain man-sized copper tank from a certain movie-and shielded her eyes. A few feet away stood Baxter, his back to her as he ran a hand excitedly through his hair and threw his hands up in joy, the light from two massive orbs flashing erratically around him.</p><p>"Yes! Yes! IT WORKED! I'M A FUCKING GENIUS! HAHAHAHA!"</p><p>Okay, he'd gone nutso again. Great, it was gonna make him so much more fun to deal with(!) But still, she couldn't help a curious look over his shoulder at the-<em>what the fuck was that?!</em></p><p>"Oh my God, did you make a teeny tiny Angel Dust?!"</p><p>Baxters shriek was high and girly and hilarious as he flailed around, his eyes wide behind his goggles and weird wing-like 'ears' flapping wildly "What in the name of Tesla are you doing in here?!" he screeched "No-one is supposed to be in my room! Get out of my room! How many times do I have to tell you to stay out of my room?!"</p><p>Actually, now that she looked properly she saw it <em>wasnt </em>a teeny-tiny porn star on the cluttered table, but just a normal spider, albiet bright pink, with long, talon-like protrusions supporting its fat body instead of legs. The eyes were magenta, and seemed to be looking up at Crymini as she inspected it. Like her it was totally ignoring Baxters hissy fit.</p><p>Crymini smiled. It was kinda cute! "What is that thing?"</p><p>"GET <em>OOOOUT!"</em></p><p>"Is this what you do all day? Make teeny tiny pink spider-Oops!"</p><p>She had touched the spider gently on its back, barely the tip of her claw touching its big fat butt, but the second her claw made contact the creature shook like freshly made jello, then collapsed in on itself into a saucer sized puddle. A pink saucer sized puddle.</p><p>Crymini hissed through her teeth as Baxter began to make choking noises "Wow. I hope it didn't have kids!"</p><p>"You <em>IMBECILE!"</em> Baxter imploded, screaming so loud Crymini winced "You-you've killed it! You've ruined it! Do you have ANY IDEA how long it took me to get the DNA configuration exactly right?!"</p><p>"Hey, I-!"</p><p>"MONTHS! IT TOOK MONTHS! <em>MONTHS!"</em></p><p>"Hey, not my fault your little science project couldn't handle a little light petting!" Crymini held a hand up before the fish could start screaming again "Okay, shut-up before you blow a gasket, four eyes, I need a fix"</p><p>Baxters face went a darker shade of blue, his left eye started twitching "...Are you <em>insane?!"</em></p><p><em>Look whose talking! </em>"Come on, Bax, we both know you can whip up another one of those things in, like, five minutes! Plus-"</p><p>"<em>You can't just create an entire living being in just five minutes you idiot! </em>It takes work, materials, science, the right skin matter-"</p><p>"-I can help you out!" from her pocket she removed a decently thick wad of cash. Tips from last nights shift at Filthy Sluts. Baxter hiccuped mid-rant and Crymini smirked, turning the cash between her claws "Bet this would help you with your experiment a whole lot, huh?"</p><p>Baxter glared at her "Last week you tore off my arm!"</p><p>"And I was nice enough not to make it your head! Plus, I can compensate ya..." Crymini turned the cash over in her hand</p><p>Baxter continued to glare at her. Then he glared at the money, then at her again. His face fell with irritable resignation "What do you want <em>this</em> time?"</p><p>"The usual"</p><p>Baxter rolled his eyes then snatched the money out of her hand. Walking past her he headed to another cluttered table and swept aside some petri dishes and a pretty nice laptop. Crymini followed.</p><p>Pop quiz: how do you hide cocaine in a hotel where the the manager has hired a partner who can literally sniff it out?</p><p>Answer: you make it yourself. Which was exactly what Baxter did. He claimed he wasn't an addict, just used it to stay awake. Crymini called bullshit but didn't really give a fuck, as long as he could help her out when she needed she didn't really give a shit.</p><p>"You know this stuff can kill you, right?" he said even as he prepared it for her "Not to mention it rots your nose, do you know how many imps and sinners and hounds I've seen without noses? Its like those fools think its a new fashion statement! I can't understa-"</p><p>"Less talky more bakey, nerd"</p><p>Baxter huffed "Fine" he didn't say it but she could hear the silent <em>Moron!</em> he added on there.</p><p>It took the fish some time to make it and Crymini wished he would hurry up. Time sober meant time to think, and as she sat on Baxters table (despite him telling her to get off of it twice) and fiddled with a petri dish (despite Baxter snatching them from her repeatedly) she couldn't help but think about her altercation with her mom.</p><p><em>Really, Mom? After four months of nothing, </em>thats<em> what you decide to say to me?</em></p><p>Well, what else had she expected? For Ratchet to take her into her arms and cry, spit out apology after apology and buy her a guitar and support her dream fully? Of course not, her mom was a bitch! Her whole family were assholes! She shouldn't had been surprised-no, she wasn't surprised! In fact, she was glad of it, made it even easier to cut ties with them.</p><p>"You just broke one of my petri dishes! Do you have any idea how hard those are to find in this hell-hole?!"</p><p>"Shut-up, fish-face!"</p><p>Soon enough it was done, just enough for a one fix and Crymini took a generous snort there and then. Within seconds she felt the beginnings of a high and smiled. She might've had to wait longer for the fix, but the wait time on Baxters shit was so short it was <em>so</em> worth it!</p><p>"You should seriously consider becoming a drug lord, y'know, you'd make a fortune!" she smiled, tapping the little bulb thing that stuck out of his head on an antenna.</p><p>Baxter batted her hand away "Don't be ridiculous, I'm a scientist, not one of Mr Mons moronic minions!"</p><p>"...I am so gonna try and say that the next time I get wasted"</p><p>Baxter groaned, rubbing a gloved hand over his face in the most dramatic expression of suffering "For Gods sale, just leave! Thanks to you, I have to start all over again on a project that took me <em>over a year</em> to get right!"</p><p>He literally led her to the door-probably making sure she didn't steal anything. Too late!- and slammed the door on her back. Crymini didn't care, she got what she wanted. The drug was already kicking in fully and she felt happy and bouncy and had the weird urge to giggle. This much could be said for the googly-eyed fish, his shit was good!</p><p>Wait? Did she say that already? Anyway she should probably get back to her room before the crazy bitches who ran the place caught her. Dropping her shoes she walked down the hall, occasionally skipping where the mood took her, her ears twitching when she heard the slightest noise until one particular sound caught her.</p><p>Humming. Someone was humming. It was pretty. Low and melodic.</p><p>She followed the sound to the art room, unaware that she was humming along as she walked in the absurdly clean chamber. The art room was covered in easles and canvases, tables with notepads and coloured pencils all neatly set up and arranged by Nifftys persnickety hands. On the walls were pieces of 'Art' Charlie had forced them to make, claiming it was a thereputic method of expression or...something. The walls were pretty bare, though.</p><p>Left wall centre: a shitty bumblebee done in black. Artist, Crymini. Title: 'Fuck Your Therapy, Give Me Back My Weed!'</p><p>Left wall slightly off the centre: a small handprint done in pink. Artist, Angel Dust. Title: 'There, I Painted'</p><p>Crymini giggled, remembering. Why was she in here again? </p><p>Oh yeah! Humming!</p><p>The source of the sound stood in the centre of the room, a large canvas balanced on a seldom-used easel already covered with paint in front of him. The paintbrush was held by a gelatinous  hand, painting with surprisingly careful strokes as a lime-green blob with a head hummed to himself. Crymini bounced over and the blobby head turned, watery yellow eyes fixing on her.</p><p>"Hello Crymini" said Brian, pleasantly surprised.  He and Crymini didn't really interact that much, except when she told him to back his slimy ass up, of course. This time, though, coke was coursing fresh through her veins and she bounced over to him like he was her best friend in the world, with a smile that felt a little too wide.</p><p>"Hiya Bri! Brian, Bee-rian, Brian my man, Brian!"</p><p>Brian's squishy eyes blinked "You're very high right now, aren't you?"</p><p>Crymini brought a finger to her lips "Ssssssssshhhhhh! Shush! Don't let Charlie hear ya, she'll put me in a timeout! Watcha painting?"</p><p>Brain put his brush down and slid back to show her. Crymini blinked "Is, uh, is that Angel?"</p><p>"Yes" Brian sighed, looking at the painting lovingly "Yes, it is!"</p><p>"Dude, why's he standing on a clam?"</p><p>"Because thats how I envision him, little hound! And art should reflect the artists perception of reality, should it not?"</p><p>"Yeah, I don't think he hangs out with two cherubs in reality, man. Or has a dick that big"</p><p>"Um..." Brian shifted bashfully "Some find reality is...subjective-"</p><p>"Or that hard" Crymini suddenly cackled, swiping close to the blobs arm "Least not for you, you ugly fuck!" </p><p>Brian's mouth disappeared into his face "Why the hell are you here?"</p><p>Crymini frowned, her giggles ebbing away. Why was she here? She couldn't think of it, her brain was too scrambled...something about music? Why was she looking for music?</p><p>"I got plenty in my IPod!" </p><p>Brian blinked, little flecks if slime flying outwards, almost hitting her "I...don't know what that means?"</p><p>Crymini stared at him, blinking her eyes slowly. She felt like time was passing but she wasn't sure how much. Must've been enough, though, because when she cackled Brian jumped so hard a glob of slime flew off of his back and smacked into the wall.</p><p>"I don't know! I forgot! Ain't that hilarious?!" </p><p>"I suppose so. Do you...do you need help getting back to your room, by any chance?" he asked. The hope in his voice was unmistakable. Crymini blinked several times. She may be high as a kite but she saw the letchery in his gaze, how his eyes travelled eight inches south of her face as he slid forward to apparently 'Help' her back to her single, secluded room.</p><p>Crymini laughed so hard she thought she was going to break something and merrily hopped a good few feet away "What, so your slimy bitch ass can molest me? Ha! I aint that high, you perverted sack'a shit! Have fun painting your porn, its the only action you'll ever see!"</p><p>As she walked away she heard the sound of a paintbrush snapping and then Brian's wounded voice shouting after her "I'm telling Charlie you got drugs again you little slut!"</p><p>Crymini just laughed again, far too high to care.</p><p>*</p><p>Night fell, and by the time it did so had Crymini's high. Grumpily she got ready for work, packing make-up and skimpy clothes into a black duffle (She'd leave them at the club but that was a surefire way to get them stolen. She should know, half her clothes used to belong to that dumbass Sprinkle-Tits.) and walking out into the lobby. She growled at Niffty-who was sporting a teeny neckbrace and had a band-aid in her right cheek-just to see her flinch, then climbed into a cab. Twenty minutes of traffic jams and screaming at the cab driver saw her being kicked out of the car outside Filthy Sluts, a sleazy strip joint that was more jizz than floor and gave you the clap just by looking at it.</p><p>She hitched her duffle over her shoulder and walked in, blinking as the strobe lights nearly blinded her. Already the club was in full swing, the floors packed with slavering, horny demons and imps and hellhounds that eagerly watched the dancers making the poles their bitches. Up right now was Klarisse, a bright pink poodle demon with mile long legs and watermelon tits, shaking her ass for all she was worth as her g-string filled up with singles.</p><p>Crymini huffed. Fucking bitch was gonna <em>loose</em> her ass if she shook it any ha-</p><p>"Crymini! What the <em>hell?!"</em></p><p>Oh shit. She turned around just as her boss, a brown ant demon who called himself Sugar, came storming towards her. His sharp mandibles that were clicking furiously over his mouth and all four of his arms were on his hips, his thigh high stilettos-sparkling silver, to match his corset-almost punching through the carpet with each furious step.</p><p>Crymini raised a finger "Okay, first of all it wasn't my fault this time-!"</p><p>"Bitch, do I <em>look</em> like I wanna hear your excuses?! Do I <em>look</em> like I have time for your shit?! How. Many. Times, do we have to do this, girl? You show up <em>on. Time, </em>or you dont get paid! Do I <em>look</em> like the kinda bitch that needs to repeat himself?!" Suger snapped with a dramatic cock of his hip, making his long, sugar pink fluffy-collered coat flip over his thigh-highs. </p><p><em>No, you look like a fucking Valentino wannabe </em>"But-!"</p><p>"No!"</p><p>"The fucking-"</p><p>"Nope!"</p><p>"Suger, come on-!"</p><p>"Bitch, do <em>not </em>make me slap you! You just get your ass in your goddamn dressing room or your pay for next <em>month</em> is gonna buy me a new pair of heels!"</p><p>Crymini bit back a retort. Barely. Sugar snapped his sparkly gloved fingers and she got moving to the dressing rooms, which was really just a long, wide hallway filled with mirrors, make-up, and strippers that were either smoking or getting ready for their dance.</p><p>One of them-a tall, lean demon with eight dark blue muscular arms and chiselled features-whistled as she barged her way to a vacant mirror "Uh oh, someone's <em>taaaaardyyyy!"</em></p><p>Crymini snapped her jaws at him and began unpacking her outfit "Oh fuck off, Blueberry, it was only five minutes!" </p><p>"<em>Only </em>five minutes? <em>Only </em>five minutes?" in a perfect imitation of Sugar, Blueberry stepped forward and dramatically placed an upper hand over his heart "Bitch, do <em>not </em>waste my time with your <em>excuses! </em>Now I'm gonna take all of your pay and use it to fuel my obsession with Valentino, who I so desperately want to be almost as much as I want his dick! <em>Oh, woe-is me!" </em>he tossed his head back with an almost orgasmic gasp, his bare chest gleaming with oil under the strobe lights.</p><p>Despite her irritation with Suger (or perhaps because of it) Crymini laughed along with the rest of the strippers. It was just the kind of guy Blueberry was, you couldn't stay mad at anything when you were with him. He was one of the few things that made working here bearable and if he wasn't as queer as they come Crymini would've hit that ages ago.</p><p>"You know, each time you do that impression your accent gets more fruiter?" she said, pulling off her clothes and tugging on the skimpy pink number that was easy to yank off and went well with her fur.</p><p>Blueberry shrugged, turning to his mirror to touch up his flawless eyeliner "I work with what I got, baby, I'm an <em>artiste!"</em></p><p>"Ooh, an artist in a strip joint! <em>Thats </em>new!" Goldie quipped, a golden skinned newt demon with a detacable tail which, for some reason, made her almost as popular as Klarisse.</p><p>Blueberry flipped her off with all eight hands "Fuck you, bitch, its how Angel Dust started!"</p><p>"Oh <em>God!"</em></p><p>A collective groan rang throughout the dressing room. Blueberry was a die hard Angel Dust fan, you got him talking about the porn star and the guy just would not shut-up! Goldie jumped in before he could go off on another Angel Dust Info Dump.</p><p>"Yeah, and he got poached for that shitty hotel! That where you wanna end up, Blue? Under the thumb of Princess Peach?"</p><p>Blueberry answered Goldie with a letcherous grin as he pulled on a black and silver speedo "Maybe if I ended up under Angels thumb I would!"</p><p>"Ew!"</p><p>"Yeah, are you kidding me?" Sprinkle-Tits snorted, a skinny imp in a silver, low cut bikini and matching knee high gogo boots "Angels cute, I grant ya, but he's <em>nothing</em> compared to that Vaggie chick. So tiny, so angry...uh!" she shuddered delightfully "That bitch is hot!"</p><p>Blueberry looked personally offended "Sprinkles, I love you but are you crazy?!"</p><p>"Yeah!" Crymini added, turning away from fixing her make-up "That bitch is a fucking psycho! You know she once threatened to shove her spear up my ass?!"</p><p>"Oooh, thats <em>right!</em> You live there, right Cry?" Sprinkle-Tits trilled, and suddenly all eyes were on her, some of them only half high "You tellin' me you wouldn't fuck her if ya got the chance?"</p><p>"God no! I have standards!"</p><p>Blueberry crossed his arms over his tight bare chest "Come on, then, out of all the hot ass over there, who would <em>you </em>fuck?"</p><p>"Hmmm..." Crymini tapped a finger against her chin as she pretended to think "Between the holier than thou bitches, drunk cat, tiny neat freak, gay porn star, douchebag woman-hater, literal slime-ball and the sad little hermit who wouldn't know a pussy if it slapped him in the face? I gotta say...none of em!"</p><p>Blueberry pouted "Aw, you're no fun!"</p><p>Goldie giggled "Hey, she's just saving herself for you, Blue!"</p><p>"Yeah, and you're next, Goldie!" Crymini laughed and the newt blushed, none of them noticing Sprinkle's frantic waving until she spoke:</p><p>"Can't help but notice ya left out the Radio Demon, Cry! You wanna fuck him, by any chance? Huh? Huh?"</p><p>Crymini visibly recoiled, the very thought making her sick to her stomach "Fuck no! Ew! Gross!"</p><p>"Yeah, come on, babe" said Blue "Everyone knows the Radio Demons a full deck of aces"</p><p>"Yep, total cold fish. I heard that even Angel Dust got rejected by him!"</p><p>"Totally, no-one can seduce that freak"</p><p>Now, here is where Crymini probably should've kept her mouth shut. If she had, maybe the terrible things that followed wouldn't have happened, and the hellhound would've gone to bed the next night with a clear conscience.</p><p>Unfortunately, this was Hell.</p><p>Crymini grinned maliciously, the gossip springing to the tip of her tongue faster than jizz out of a virgins cock. Oh, she was gonna blow the minds of all these bitches!</p><p>"Actually..."</p><p>Everyone looked at her. Crymini idly turned to her mirror and carried on applying her make-up.</p><p>"Word in the hotel is that the Radio Demon got laid sometime after the Clense." she cocked her head back, smiling coyly "With <em>Charlie"</em></p><p>Gasps rang out as clearly as instant denials, and in a flash Crymini had a whole crowd of glittering, gaping strippers surrounding her:</p><p>"No way!"</p><p>"How did she do it?"</p><p>"That is so fucking unreal!"</p><p>"Bullshit, she's fucking that moth broad!"</p><p>"Oh yeah!" Crymini swivelled her chair around to face them, face fully made up and full of evil pleasure "She <em>was!</em> Charlie and Alastor weren't just fucking: they were fucking behind her <em>back! </em>Totally lost her shit when she found out, I'm telling you, I'm talking <em>instant</em> break-up!"</p><p>"Oh <em>shit!"</em></p><p>"No fucking way, I call bullshit"</p><p>"You should call 666, they'd pay a fortune for that!"</p><p>"I can't believe it. Vaggies so <em>hot! </em>Wait<em>, </em>does this mean she's available now?!"</p><p>Crymini just smirked, enjoying the instant chaos. She didn't feel bad for spilling the details, it wasn't like the whole of Hell wasn't going to find out eventually, anyway! Besides, what the fuck did she owe Charlie?</p><p>She was distracted by Sprinkle-Tits shaking her shoulder, almost causing her to fall off her chair "Come on, bitch, spill! Who came onto who? Did Vaggie kick his ass? Did Alastor kick her ass? Come <em>on!"</em></p><p>Laughing, she opened her mouth to give some bullshit answer, but before she could a sharp clapping brought instant silence.</p><p>"<em>Excuse me! Am </em>I paying you silly little sluts to cluck like hens? Am I supposed to dock <em>all</em> of your wages?! Blueberry! Goldie! You're up on the stages, the rest of you are on lap dance duty!"</p><p>The strippers groaned in disappointment but quickly got to their feet and walked out of the dressing room. Sugar clapped his hands again.</p><p>"Come on, chop chop! Last one out gives a lapdance to the guy with the hook hands!"</p><p>The groan got louder. Crymini swore "How the hell did we let that guy back in here?!"</p><p>"I don't know, must have picked the locks! Hahaha!"</p><p>She hated this place!</p><p>*</p><p>That night, Crymini danced her little ass off, on laps, on the pole, doing pretty much everything she could to get as much cash in her panties as possible since she wasn't getting paid tonight (Sugar. ASSHOLE!) and apparently it paid off. Her wallet was bulging by the time she walked out of Filthy Sluts, but she declined Blueberry's invitation to a party at Porn Studio's, all that work had made her exhausted, and she made her way back to the hotel on foot. Sure, she could've called a cab, but she didn't want to waste her cash. She was saving.</p><p>That was the other reason she had declined Blue's invite. She wanted to see <em>her.</em></p><p>The path she took led her past a store she visited frequently. It was a little run down, the black and red paint flaking in places, and the wide windows in desperate need of a wash, but Crymini didn't care about that. Despite the grimy windows, <em>she</em> was still visible, right up front and just as beautiful as when the hellhound first saw her.</p><p>She was an electric guitar, the body painted a shiny white with electric pink stripes and spots emblazoned on the sharp points. Her long neck was black, making her silver strings shine like diamonds, the tuners a glimmering gold. Real gold, if the giant ass price tag was telling.</p><p>Crymini had seen her almost eight months ago, doing the walk of shame with her mom back from another failed job interview with some hoity-toity Count. The moment she saw her she knew she had to have her, but her mom had laughed in her face, as usual. </p><p>
  <em>"And whay would you do with an electric guitar, Crymini? A bodyguard has no need for music! Besides, you don't even know how to play it!"</em>
</p><p>Well, if she had the guitar, she could learn couldn't she? And she would, and soon! She had almost saved up enough, just a few more shifts and then that beauty would be hers! And then she could finally realise her real purpose in life: kicking ass on stage!</p><p>She stroked the glass longingly, wishing she could just hold her precious baby in her hands, but she'd tried to steal her so many times the jack-off clerks didn't even let her in the store anymore, and the stupid glass was made out of some unbreakable bullshit that didn't even crack no matter how many rocks you threw at it. She scraped the glass with her claws, not even making a dent.</p><p>She sighed, her breath fogging up the glass before she wiped it away, and then stroked the glass over her girl lovingly.</p><p>"Soon, baby" she said softly, like she really was talking to an infant instead of a guitar "Soon..."</p><p>*</p><p>The next morning, Crymini awoke to the sound of an explosion. Pushing herself up in her hands, she blinked into the early morning light. What the fuck? Did one of Baxters inventions blow up again?</p><p>
  <em>"I was fucking watching that!"</em>
</p><p>HotSpot? </p><p>
  <em>"This is bullshit...this is BULLSHIT!"</em>
</p><p>Vaggie? Okay, what the fuck was going on? </p><p>Rubbing sleep out of her eyes she started to get out of bed, but before her feet could touch the floor she heard her phone whoosh on her bedside table. Picking it up she saw a text from Octavia and clicked it open.</p><p>
  <strong>Octavia: OMS have you seen the fucking news?!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Crymini: just woke up, what happened?</strong>
</p><p>Octavia sent her a link to some news article and Crymini stifled a yawn as she opened it. The newsletter headline hit her like a slap in the face:</p><p>
  <strong>BREAKING NEWS: PRINCESS OF REDEMPTION CHEATS ON GIRLFRIEND WITH FRIGID RADIO OVERLORD!</strong>
</p><p>Well, she was sure as fuck awake now! Oh fuck, this was <em>huge</em>, Charlie must be freaking out! How the hell did Killjoy find out?! Boy, she hated to think what was gonna happen to the stupid schmuck who dared fuck with the Radio-</p><p>
  <em>Whoosh!</em>
</p><p>Another text, this time from Goldie. Crymini opened it up and her stomach dropped.</p><p>
  <strong>Goldie: Did you see the news?! I told you 666 would pay a fortune for this shit! IM RICH, BABY! RICH!!!</strong>
</p><p>Oh.</p><p>
  <em>Oh...</em>
</p><p>"CRAP!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Who wants Chaggie drama? Even if you don't you're getting it anyway! Stay tuned :3</p><p>P.s. yes, I stole from We're The Miller's and I regret nothing.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>